Friends and heartbreak
by cenasgirl91312k
Summary: ON HOLD- Best friends to the end Friends are forever...guys are whatever The usual sayings best friends say to eachother. But what happens when the dream guy that both girls love, falls for one of them, while jealousy is eating the other one up.
1. Love ya!

**Friendship and Heartbreak**

"Best friends to the end" "Friends are forever...guys are whatever" The usual sayings best friends say to eachother. But what happens when the dream guy that both girls love, falls for one of them, while jealousy is eating the other one up. Will she let the guy of a liftime go for a strong friendship? Or will these "best friends" stab eachother in the back to get what they want? Forgetting everything they ever told eachother about how nothing will separate them?

R&R, JohnCenaxOC,RandyOrtonxOC.

**Chapter 1.**

_Beep beep beep._ The alarm clock blared, as Kimmi reached up to turn it off. She got out of bed, then went over to her best friend, and yelled at her to wake up.

"Nely!" She yelled, then ripping the covers off of her. "Get up! C'mon! You have a big day today!" Then throwing a pillow at her head.

"What do you want..." Nely wined, pulling the covers back over her face.

"Well.. i want you to wake up. But, if you don't want to... then, i guess its okay for me to just take these tickets..." She then grabbed the tickets, then got ready to run.

Nely's eyes went big... as she realized that Kimmi had just stolen her tickets to Monday night RAW. She got out of bed quickly, then chased Kimmi into the kitchen...then eventually back into Nely's room. Nely grabbed a pillow.. and cornered Kimmi in between the bed, and the wall.

"Gimme my tickets... or i swear your life is over!"

"Or what? You'll kill me with your sharp pillow?" Kimmi said sarcastically.

"Yup." She said, with a big smile.

"Okay..." Kimmi said, putting the tickets in her back pocket... then picking up a pillow of her own. "Bring it, bitch!" Giving Nely the hand signal, as if she were mimicking The Rock.

Nely rolled her eyes... then hit Kimmi right in the head. Kimmi got up... then tripped her. Nely brought her down with her. She then put Kimmi in a headlock.

"Damn! I forgot you wrestled in high school!" Kimmi said, struggling to breathe.

Nely grabbed the tickets out of Kimmi's pocket, and then got up... and gave her a huge smile. Kimmi just glared at her...then stood up and straightened up her clothes.

"Ha ha ha." Nely said, while walking away... all happy with herself. Then Kimmi threw another pillow at her. Kimmi sat on the floor, and thought for a few minutes. Why did this happen? They had bought those tickets together, over 4 months ago... and the day before, her boss told her that she had to work because one of her co-workers had gotten sick. Kimmi and Nely both worked at the same Café, but only one of them got called in. Nely had offered to not go to RAW without her, but Kimmi made her go... because she didn't want her bestfriend to miss out, just because of her.

Nely then walked back into the room...

"You better go get ready... you're going to be late."

"So what! If i'm late, i'll get fired... then i'll be able to go to RAW."

Nely looked down, fealing guilty that she was going without her. Kimmi knew how badly Nely wanted to go, and she didn't want her to feal guilty about it... so she quickly changed the subject.

"So what are we eating!?" Kimmi asked with a bright smile.

-------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, back in the kitchen... Nely and Kimmi were talking about RAW.

"You better take alot of pictures... especially of John, and Randy!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, i know... i will."

After a few minutes of eating, Kimmi got up from the table...

"Okay, well i'm off to work. I'll call you at my break or something. Have a good time at raw..." She said leaning over to give Nely a hug. She grabbed her purse, then headed to the door. "Love ya!"

"Love ya too!"

---------------------------

Please R&R! Next chapter up soon!

- Kimmi


	2. Where jealousy starts

**Friendship and Heartbreak**

"Best friends to the end" "Friends are forever...guys are whatever" The usual sayings best friends say to eachother. But what happens when the dream guy that both girls love, falls for one of them, while jealousy is eating the other one up. Will she let the guy of a liftime go for a strong friendship? Or will these "best friends" stab eachother in the back to get what they want? Forgetting everything they ever told eachother about how nothing will separate them?

R&R, JohnCenaxOC,RandyOrtonxOC.

**Chapter 2.**

Nely finished eating her breakfast, then walked into her room. "Ugh. What am i going to wear tonight!?" She said to herself.

She went into her closet, and didn't see anything that appealed to her at that moment. So she got dressed, and left for the mall.

About an hour went by, and she had a few bags of stuff, and stopped to get something to eat. While she was eating, she started thinking about Kimmi. How she had to work all day, while she got to go to their favorite show without her. Nely had been fealing very bad about it all... and didn't know how to make it up to her.

After a few more minutes of eating, she got up and went into a few more stores. She was just browsing, when she saw the most beautiful neclace. It was a Chanel diamond neclace - as a matter of fact... it was the same exact one that Kimmi had been wanting, and saving up for, for months.

"This is how i can make it up to her!" Nely said to herself.

--------------------------------------

About 1 hour later...

Nely had bought the neclace, then she had gone to a few more stores. After that, she went to the Café where she and Kimmi both worked, to suprise her with her neclace.

"Kimmi!" Nely said, running up to the cash register where she was working.

"Nely!? Whats up? Is everything okay!?" Kimmi asked.

"Yup. I just was fealing so guilty about RAW, that i got you a suprise..."

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do that!"

"Yes i did. Now come here... i want to show you it!"

"Okay okay... i'm coming." Kimmi said, anxious to see what it was.

Nely pulled something out of her purse. It was wrapped up in a pretty, pink-shiny wrapping paper, with a cute white bow. Kimmi unwrapped it, only to find a jewlery box. At this rate, Kimmi was in shock... she was almost 100 positive she knew what it was. As she opened it, her eyes started to tear up.

"Oh my freakin gosh! YOU DIDNT!" Kimmi said while looking at Nely.

Nely just gave her a big smile. "Actually... I DID!"

Kimmi jumped and gave Nely the biggest hug. Nely then helped Kimmi put the neclace on, then the two started talking for a few minutes. Then their boss yelled for Kimmi's help, so thats when the two girls shared another hug, then Nely decided to get a cup of coffee to go, and leave.

Nely got into her car, and turned up the radio. She had just pulled out of the parking lot when she heard the DJ say something.

"Hey WWE Fans! Get your cell phones ready! You could be the 24th caller, and you could win backstage tickets to tonights WWE Monday Night RAW, live, right here in San Diego!"

"Oh. My. God." Nely said. Then she quickly pulled out her cellphone and started dialing. She kept getting a busy signal.

_"Keep trying! We still don't have a winner!"_ The DJ said.

Nely kept pressing the re-dial button untill finally, she got through.

"Whats your name?" The DJ asked.

"N..N.. Nely..." Nely studdered.

"Congratulations Nely! Your the 24th caller!"

Nely screamed! Right then, she took her eyes off the road, and swerved onto the other side of the road. Luckily, she got back to the other side safely.

"Nely? Are you still there?"

"Y.. yes! I'm here!! Are you freakin' kidding me! I won!?" She said with excitement.

"Tell us what stations hooking you up, Nely!"

"99.1 KGGI!" Nely said, then it went to a commercial. She gave all her information to the DJ, and he told her that there will be someone to pick her up at her house at 5:30pm that night.

----- 

Nely then came to a stop sign, where she made a U-turn, and drove back to the Café. She went running in, towards Kimmi.

"Kimmi!!!" Nely ran into the Café, and she seemed even more excited then she did when she was there 5 minutes ago when she gave Kimmi the neclace.

"What now!? I'm working you know!"

"I know i know, its just... okay, your totally going to hate me for this..." Nely said... trying to catch her breathe.

Kimmi was confused, something big must of happened. Big, as in, HUGE, within the last 5 minutes. How does that work?

"Just tell me already!" Kimmi said.

"Okay.. well.." She paused. "I... i... I JUST WON BACKSTAGE PASSES TO RAW!" Nely said full of excitement.

"You what!" Kimmi yelled. "B. . . b. . but. . HOW?! WHEN!. . WHY!?"

Kimmi started to change her facial expression, as Nely was explaining her luck on the radio station. Once Nely stopped explaing... Kimmi was speechless. She had to admit to herself that jelousy was taking over her...this was supposed to be they're best friends night out...and Nely was getting all the glory.

---------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update, writers block. Haha. R&R! I promise, some romance is coming up! ;)

- Kimmi


	3. Thanks alot 'best friend'

**Friendship and Heartbreak**

"Best friends to the end" "Friends are forever...guys are whatever" The usual sayings best friends say to eachother. But what happens when the dream guy that both girls love, falls for one of them, while jealousy is eating the other one up. Will she let the guy of a liftime go for a strong friendship? Or will these "best friends" stab eachother in the back to get what they want? Forgetting everything they ever told eachother about how nothing will separate them?

R&R, JohnCenaxOC,RandyOrtonxOC.

Story by Kimmi&Nely.

**Chapter 2.**

A few hours later...

Kimmi was cleaning up some tables, when she cought a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the wall of the cafe. She looked at the necklace that Nely got her and was asking herself if she was overreacting over all this? The same answer came into her head... this was souposed to be THEIR night..why did Nely have to get the Cinderella story?

Then a vision popped in her head... it was Nely at RAW, having the time of her life...and meeting the man of both of their dreams...John Cena. Kimmi wondered if anything would happen because of those backstage passes. But then again, she knew John was a busy man. He wouldnt hang around backstage. So she let out a sigh...and got back to work

--------------------------------

Meanwhile... back at the apartment...

Nely was getting herself dressed. She couldnt decide which outfit to wear, she was caught between two. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw she had about 2 hours to get ready before the limo arrived. She decided on her new dark jeans, with an adorable betty boop strapless shirt, and the cutest pair of black pumps. She had a feeling about this night being a great one so she decided to wear the diamond necklace her dad had given her as a graduation present. She only wore it on special occasions...and something told her that tonight was definaley going to be one to remember.

She was out of the shower...dressed...make up and hair ready...with enough time to spare before the limo arrived. So she decided to call Kimmi up to see how she was doing.

"Hello?" Kimmi said after answering her phone.

Nely noticed Kimmi wasnt her usual spunky self when she answered her phone. "Hey... whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Kimmi said in a sharp tone.

"Is it about RAW?" Nely asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong, i'll just talk to you after you get home." Kimmi said before hanging up.

Nely wondered what her problem was. She wondered if she should call back, but then a knock on her door broke her thoughts. She looked at the clock and saw that it was exactly 5:30...she jumped up, and grabbed her purse and opened the door.

She was shocked at how huge the limo was. "Now this i can get used to." Nely said to herself. The driver closed the door, and walked back to the drivers seat and they drove off. Nely was wondering what she was gonna do at the arena for 2 hours, since the show started at 8. She didnt really care, as long as she was there. She grabbed her cell phone and decided to call Kimmi again.

The phone rang 6 times, and no answer. By now, Nely knew that Kimmi must have been upset with her.

---------------------------------

Back at the Cafe...

Kimmi saw her phone ringing, and just turned the ringer off. She decided to deal with Nely when she got home. She was upset with Nely, that she would be doing all this without her. Going to RAW without her, okay, fine. But backstage? Not fine. Sure, she was very appreciative of the neclace Nely had given her, but she was still upset that she would go backstage to RAW without her.

Kimmi looked at the clock and saw that i was geting close to 6. She rolled her eyes at the thought that she still had 3 hours until she off work. Suddenly, her boss called her from the back.

"Hey Kimmi, listen.. i know today was your day off... and i'm sorry i called you in." Ryan, their boss said.

"Its alright..." Kimmi said, even though she wasn't happy at all.

"Well, since tonight has been really slow... i'm letting you off early."

Kimmi's eyes went huge. "Seriously!?" She said.

"Yes! Now go! Didn't you have some wrestling event or something to go to?" Ryan said.

"Oh my god, yes! Thank you so much!" She said, as she grabbed her purse, threw off her apron, and left.

Kimmi gets to her car, and heads home and hopes that Nely left the ticket there. She gets there, and searches... no ticket. She looked for almost an hour... and she couldnt find it anywhere. She then decided to call Nely.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang. No answer. Even though she knew she probably was busy, she kept clicking the re-dial button.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Nely was talking to Mickie James backstage.

"So Nely, who are you most looking forward to seeing tonight?" Mickie asked.

"John Cena." Nely started to blush.

Mickie smiled at her. "Oooh, well what do you know! Here he comes now!"

"Oh my god, no way!" Nely said while looking over, and sure enough...it was him.

"Hey John! Come here a sec!" Mickie said.

"Mickie, NO!" Nely could hardly breathe at that point.

"Don't worry, he's a sweetheart."

Nely was frozen.

"John, this is Nely. She won the radio contest today." Mickie said.

"Hey Nely... nice to meet you!" He said, then kissing her hand. "Congrats on winnin the contest!"

Nely was in complete awe. "T...thanks John." She said with a smile.

"Okay, well... i'll let you two get to know each other." Mickie said before walking away.

Nely was then so mad at Mickie that she would just leave her there with John Cena. But then again, she was very happy!

--------------------------------------------

After about 15 minutes of talking about food, sports, and life... the two started flirting.

"So, how long have you been a wrestling fan?" John asked.

"Since i was three years old." Nely replied.

"How long have you been a fan of John Cena?" John asked with a very flirtacious tone.

"Since June 27th, 2002." Nely grinned.

"Wow... devoted fan!" John laughed.

"You have no idea..." Nely looked up at John.

The two laughed. A few moments later... Nely's phone rang.

"Hey John, can you hold on a sec?" Nely asked.

"Yup. I'll be right over here when your done." John said.

---

Nely answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"What the hell is wrong!? Why didnt you answer your phone?!" Kimmi screamed into her ear.

"Whoa chill! I couldn't hear it... just... calm down! Whats wrong?"

"I'm off work, and i'm outside the arena... wheres my ticket?"

Nely froze. "I.. um... I kinda.. gave it to José." Nely said gently.

"YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!" Kimmi screamed.

"You know what, i dont have time for this. I'm busy." Nely said, then hung up the phone.

Kimmi closed her phone. "That bitch!" She said to herself.

-------

Nely walked back over to John.

"Hey, sorry bout that. My friend needed to ask me something." Nely said.

"It's alright." John smiled. "Hey, i was wondering... if instead of you going to your seat when RAW starts, how bout you stay backstage?"

Nely was shocked. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah...besides, your a speacial guest..."

Nely put her hand on her lucky neclace, and smiled. "Okay... i'd love that." She smiled at him.

John and Nely start walking, when her phone rang. It was Kimmi again.

"Where are you sitting? Because i bought another ticket." Kimmi said.

"Oh, actually.. i'm not going to be sitting out in the arena. I'm staying back here for the show."

"What the hell Nely! So i just spent $60 on a ticket, when i could have had yours!?

"Hey! I didnt know okay!? I'm sorry!"

"Whatever. Thanks alot_ 'best friend'_" Kimmi said, then hung up.

---------------------------

R&R people:)

- Kimmi & Nely


	4. Kissers, and backstabbers

**Friendship and Heartbreak**

"Best friends to the end" "Friends are forever...guys are whatever" The usual sayings best friends say to eachother. But what happens when the dream guy that both girls love, falls for one of them, while jealousy is eating the other one up. Will she let the guy of a liftime go for a strong friendship? Or will these "best friends" stab eachother in the back to get what they want? Forgetting everything they ever told eachother about how nothing will separate them?

R&R, JohnCenaxOC,RandyOrtonxOC.

Story by Kimmi&Nely.

**Chapter 4.**

Nely hung up her phone, and she was obviously upset.

"Nely, are you alright?" John asked.

Nely smiled. "Yeah, everything... everythings fine."

Nely and John started walking down the hall way. Nely was thinking in her head, about how bad she was fealing about what she did to Kimmi. But then again, she was backstage at the sports arena, with John Cena! So she just let it go, and went back to talking to John.

---------------

Meanwhile...

Kimmi was at RAW, and they were about 15 minutes untill it started. Just then, she looked into her purse to look for her camera, and it wasnt there.

"Damn... i must have left it in the car." She said to herself. She asked the person next to her to make sure no one takers her seat, and that she would be right back.

Kimmi walked out to her car to get her camera. Luckily, she found it. Just as she was getting out of her car, she see's a Black Hummer driving by.

"Who in the world is that?" Kimmi thought to herself. She was almost certain it was one of the wrestlers. Sure enough, it was Randy Orton!

"Holy mother of!" She said to herself, then freezing. "Like he would ever talk to someone like me..." She said, shaking her head. Then started walking inside. Then she realized she dropped her keys. She headed back to her car to look for them. She was looking all around abunch of cars around where she was earlier, and she couldnt find them.

Then she heard a male voice from behind her.

"Looking for these?" The man said.

Kimmi turned around. Her eyes went huge. She was in shock. Without knowing what to say, she simply smiled.

"I saw you drop them." He said.

"Thanks." Kimmi said while blushing.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Hey... allow me to introduce myself. I'm Randy. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand.

"Yeah, i know who you are." Kimmi smiled. "Oh, sorry. My names Kimmi." She said blushing.

"So... what are you doing out here? The show is about to start." Randy asked.

"What?" Kimmi said, coming back from her daze. "Oh, i forgot my camera." She said while pulling her camera out of her purse.

"Oh." Randy laughed. "So who are you here with?" He asked.

"Well... supposedly my best friend. But, well.. nevermind." She said trying to change the subject. "So, do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, actually. Its not untill the second half though."

"Thats cool." Kimmi said.

"Yeah..."

They continued to talk for a few more minutes, before Kimmi realized that RAW was about to start.

"Well... i think i better head inside. It's starting in less than 5 minutes. It was nice meeting you Randy!" Kimmi said, wishing that RAW hadnt been starting that soon. She really didnt want to stop talking to Randy.

"Aww, okay. Well it was great talking to you." Randy said.

Kimmi started to walk away.

"Hey Kimmi!" Randy yelled from behind her. Kimmi turned around and started walking back to him. "I was thinking, maybe after the show we could do something... and get to know each other better?" He asked.

Kimmi was in the state of shock. Randy Orton was asking her out!

"Y.. yeah. I'd love to!" She said with a flirtacious smile.

"Great." Randy said smiling back to her.

She started to walk away again... when he said again.

"I just thought of something..." He said, making her turn around. "Instead of meeting up after RAW, how bout you just come backstage with me? We can hang out before my match...what do you think?"

"Wow... Randy..." Kimmi said.

"Look, you dont have to if you dont want to..." He told her.

"No, no... i would really love that."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah.. i would love to!"

"Great!" Randy said, with a huge smile on his face.

The two started to walk into the arena.

-------------------

About 30 minutes later...

Randy and Kimmi were really hitting it off, and having a great time. They were watching John's match on a little T.V. backstage. He was going against Umaga, for the WWE Championship. After the match...

"Hey, my match is up next... wanna walk me?" Randy asked with a toothy grin.

"Sure! I'd love too." Kimmi said with a smile.

-------------------------

Meanwhile...

Nely and John had also hit it off really well, and were having a great time. Nely was backstage, waiting for John to come back after his match had ended. When Nely saw him, she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations John! That was a great match!" Nely said, being very happy.

"Thanks Nely." John said with a smile, then hugging her back.

The two stopped hugging, then they both leaned in for a kiss. Just as they started kissing, Kimmi and Randy started walking their way. Kimmi stopped when she realized that that was Nely and John... KISSING! Kimmi was in shock... how could Nely do that to her?

Just as they started to break the kiss, Kimmi turned around, grabbed Randy, and started kissing him.

---

Just then, John and Nely stop kissing.

"Wow, what a reward! Maybe i should fight in another match... win... then come back to you." John said with a flirtatious smile.

Nely laughed, and the two started to walk away.

Just as they started walking away, Nely sensced something, and turned around.

"What the hell! Is that Kimmi?!" She said.

---

Kimmi breaks up the kiss, and smiles at Randy.

"Wow. What was that for?" Randy asked while smiling.

"Oooh... nothing. Just a little something for good luck."

They were smiling at each other when someone walked up behind them.

"Kimmi?" Nely asked.

Knowing it was Nely, Kimmi turned around. "Oh." She rolled her eyes. "Its just you." She said, then turning back to Randy.

"Excuse me?... What the hell is your problem Kimmi!?" Nely said, not believing her ears.

"You know what Nely... i _don't have time for this_." Kimmi said, mocking Nely from earlier in the day. Kimmi then turned around. "Come on Randy, lets go."

Nely got in their way.

"Excuse me. Randy has a match in 5 minutes. We can't let you waste our time." Kimmi said.

Nely crossed her arms, and didnt move.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Kimmi asked, in a snotty tone.

"Well, before i can clear your damn way _Kimmi_...you're going to tell me what the hell your problem has been with me all day!"

"Excuse me? Maybe i'm not the one with the problem... maybe your just a backstabbing bitch!"

---------------------------

Thanks for all the R&R's guys! Keep it up:)

- Kimmi & Nely


	5. Number 1 contender

**Friendship and Heartbreak**

"Best friends to the end" "Friends are forever...guys are whatever" The usual sayings best friends say to eachother. But what happens when the dream guy that both girls love, falls for one of them, while jealousy is eating the other one up. Will she let the guy of a liftime go for a strong friendship? Or will these "best friends" stab eachother in the back to get what they want? Forgetting everything they ever told eachother about how nothing will separate them?

R&R, JohnCenaxOC,RandyOrtonxOC.

Story by Kimmi&Nely.

**Chapter 5.**

"Oh hell no! Who the fuck are you calling a bitch!?" Nely said... then slapping her.

Kimmi slapped her right back.

"Woah woah, ladies! Break it up! Whats wrong here?!" Randy said, while holding Kimmi back.

"Nely, whatever this is about... let it go. Its not worth it here and now... lets go." John was holding Nely back.

"Come on Kimmi, John's right... this isnt worth doing." Randy said.

Kimmi looked at Nely, then rolled her eyes. "Your right Randy, i'm just waisting my sweet time here with this backstabber, i USED to call a friend."

"The only reason you've been pissed off all day, and bitching and moaning is because your such a jealous person! It got to you. you couldnt take it." Nely yelled.

"Well if it wasnt for your selfish, backstabbing ways, this wouldve never happend!"

"MY SELFISH WAYS!... Kimmi... realize what your saying! Your saying that i'm selfish... because i took a ONCE IN A LIFETIME oppurtunity! ONCE IN A LIFETIME! and remember this... YOU told me to come to RAW... i offered not to come, but you insisted!"

"Yeah, but maybe a real bestfriend wouldve considered that MAYBE that meant 'don't go if i'm not going.'" Kimmi said. Then she realized she said something stupid, because she really did insist that Nely went...

"Oh yeah, so who's sounding like the selfish bitch now?!" Nely said. "Lets go John..." She said, in a sad tone. John put his arm around her, and they start walking off.

"Oh, by the way Nely." Kimmi said, very upset. She yanked off the Chanel neclace she had gotten her earlier that day. "I don't need your pitty."

Nely looks at the neclace, then back to Kimmi. "Fine. I guess i never could really consider you a real friend." She said, then turning to John. "Lets go..."

John and Nely then walked off.

---

Kimmi turned to Randy. "I'm sorry about all this..."

"Its alright. Are you okay?" He asked.

Kimmi's mood suddenly changed. "Yeah, besides...you have a big match coming up... and if you win... there may be something in it for you." She said, then kissing him again.

Randy smiled. "Alright, well i'm up next. So i'll be back soon." He said, then leaned in and kissed her forhead.

-----------------

Meanwhile...

John had finished getting ready to go, and him and Nely both walked out of his dressing room.

"Hey... what was all that about earlier?" He asked.

"Well..." She paused. "You know what, its not even worth telling. Then again, we share an apartment... and i dont think i'm going to go home tonight."

"Well where are you going to stay?"

"I dont know... a hotel probably.. untill i can figure all this shit out."

"Oh... well... how about you stay at the same hotel as me? And we can go get some breakfast or something in the morning?"

"What hotel are you staying at?" Nely asked.

"The Hilton." He replied.

"Oh... well that was the same one i was thinking of anyways, so alright. I'd love to!" Nely said while laughing.

John laughed along with her. They both headed out to the parking lot, and went out for something to eat.

---------------

A little while later...

Kimmi was waiting backstage for Randy after his match. Then the thought about the encounter with Nely came to her mind, and then imediatley slipped away. She knew Nely wasnt going to bother to think about how to solve the problem, so why should she?

She continued to watch Randy's match trough the monitor, behind the curtain. As soon as she saw the referee count the _1, 2, 3_... Kimmi jumped up with excitement. She was happy that Randy won his match... she couldnt wait to congratulate him. As soon as he came behind the curtain, she threw her arms around him, and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Congratulations on that win Randy... that was an awesome match!" Kimmi said very happily.

"Thanks.." Randy said, smiling. "Hey... do you want to join me for dinner? To celebrate me winning my #1 contenders match?"

---------------------------

Tell me what you thought about that chapter! R&R people!

- Kimmi & Nely


	6. Please leave

**Friendship and Heartbreak**

"Best friends to the end" "Friends are forever...guys are whatever" The usual sayings best friends say to eachother. But what happens when the dream guy that both girls love, falls for one of them, while jealousy is eating the other one up. Will she let the guy of a liftime go for a strong friendship? Or will these "best friends" stab eachother in the back to get what they want? Forgetting everything they ever told eachother about how nothing will separate them?

R&R, JohnCenaxOC,RandyOrtonxOC.

Story by Kimmi&Nely.

**Chapter 6.**

"Yeah, i'd really like that." Kimmi replied.

----------------------------

The two walked to Randy's locker room, so Randy could get ready.

"Hey, i'm going to jump into the shower really fast. Feel free to roam about the arena, or just stay here if you want." He told her.

"Alright. I'll be here." She smiled sweetly.

---

A few minutes later...

"Well well well... you clean up nicely." Kimmi said with a flirty smile.

"Well, you know how i do." Randy said while poppin' his collar.

"Randy... you're a white boy... don't.." She laughed at him.

The two talked for a few more minutes, before Randy leaned in to try and kiss her. But before he could make contact, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Randy..." She paused. "It's just... I don't kiss on the first date." She said in a soft tone. "I'm sorry."

"Well, then why did you kiss me earlier?" He asked.

"Well... don't take this the wrong way; but, i was just trying to make Nely jealous." Kimmi said.

"Oh." Is all Randy said back.

"I'm sor..." Kimmi started to say before being cut off.

"Please leave." Randy simply asked.

"What? Randy... I.."

"Kimmi. Just... please leave." Randy said, then standing up, and walking back into the bathroom.

Kimmi couldn't believe what a jerk he was being. Yes- she led him on. But it was an honest mistake, and she appologized. She then walked out of Randy's locker room.

------------

Meanwhile...

Nely and John had just gotten into John's rental car. Nely was thinking about the whole thing that had happened earlier with Kimmi. Was she the one being selfish? Or was Kimmi? Maybe both of them were?

"Hey... what's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing... it's just the whole thing with Kimmi and earlier tonight is bothering me." She told him.

"Hey... cheer up! You'll be okay." He said looking at her with his smile... the one smile that any girl would fall for.

Nely smiled back, and just tried to get rid of all the thoughts she was having about Kimmi. After all, she was in the same car as John Cena, and about to go out to dinner with him! Why shouldnt she be happy? Right?

------------

Back at the arena...

Kimmi was walking very slowly back to the parking lot... thinking about what had happened between her and Randy. She had realized what a jerk she was for using him. "This just isn't my day..." She said to herself, then continued thinking, and walking; when a voice broke her thoughts.

"Kimmi; Wait up!"

"R... Randy!"

"Look, Kimmi. I'm sorry for all that back there. I guess it just came as a shock. But if you're still up for it- I'm very hungry, and Olive Garden sounds really good about now." Randy said in a flirty tone- with a flirtatious smile.

Kimmi thought about it for a second, then her frown turned into a smile. "Sure. I'd love too." The two then walked back to Randy's hummer, and drove off.

---------------------------

Tell me what you thought about that chapter! R&R people!

- Kimmi & Nely


End file.
